Current mobile telephones have colored displays and it is possible for a user to choose a particular graphical element, such as a design or picture, as the colored background to the display. Information displayed via the display is displayed in the foreground in front of the background as one or more graphical elements. However, it can be difficult to see the graphical elements in the foreground if they have the same or similar coloration as the background.
It would be desirable to provide a way of visually separating a graphical element in the foreground from the background when necessary.
It would be desirable if this could be achieved in a manner that is suitable for hand portable devices with small displays.